1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to horse drawn vehicles and more particularly to safety and performance improvements thereto.
A major problem in negotiating difficult terrain having trees, brush, fence posts, and the like, through which a driver must steer a horse and carriage, is that such objects of the terrain can be snagged between the forward ends of the shafts and the horse. When such an incident occurs at speed or when going downhill, injuries frequently result to the horse and anyone riding in the carriage. Thus, in accordance with the invention, a need for a transverse deflecting member across the forward ends of the shafts exists. Too, the wood shafts in accordance with the invention are reinforced with lengths of steel or other metal supports extending substantially along the undersides thereof to provide additional safety from shaft breakage.
Driver toeholds provided by the invention are also advantageous in aiding a driver in retaining his seated position during fast passage over difficult terrain.
A passenger or navigator rides on the carriage, either adjacent the driver or standing up on a platform provided by the invention behind the driver. The passenger can lean out or in or move from side to side on the platform to counterweigh the carriage when turning or when traversing a slope. The invention provides a removable platform for such a passenger, a low position passenger seat, and a positionable seat assembly for adjusting carriage balance for its use with or without the platform.
During use, it can be tempting, particularly for a passenger, to reach out for a support during movement over rough terrain or when negotiating turns. A passenger could mistakenly grab a rapidly turning wheel rim. To prevent such an occurrence, in accordance with the invention there are provided wheel guard rails, which also prevent inadvertent driver or passenger contact with the wheels.